


a world where you chose me

by sevenfeet



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfeet/pseuds/sevenfeet
Summary: Before Josie Saltzman thought of Penelope Park as obnoxious, selfish and evil.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 29
Kudos: 163





	1. heavenly chimes

Josie Saltzman was alluring, in the way all pretty things can be. Sat next to her robust hard-to-handle sister it was difficult to notice her, but Penelope did. She wished she couldn’t notice her. She wasn’t meant to stay long at the Salvatore school despite wanting to, it wasn’t her choice it was always up to her mom. Penelope was a private person with many secrets, which is why it always seemed fortunate for lost souls to gravitate towards her so they can swoon or latch on to her like she was being kept on a leash. She never caught feelings for those few who she had had to leave but she wasn’t a monster, she felt remorse. Her mother being a powerful witch with a high class job in the mundane world had its pros and cons, she would keep to herself until it was time to fly the coop again. The pros were simple; new handbags and heels to make up for the neglectful parenting. At least they felt better about themselves that way. 

“God, what a snooze-fest that was.” Lizzie Saltzman remarked as she got up from the desk in front of Penelope’s, gathering her books in her arms. The bell had rang. 

A quiet giggle from Josie Saltzman sounded like heavenly chimes. “Come on, Lizzie.. don’t be mean.” She never truly stood up to her sister, just every so often she would show she wasn’t half as bad as her terrible twin. She was shovelling spell books into her bag. 

“And what?” Lizzie cast an accusatory glance at her sister. “Let the only interesting lesson of the day be wasted because Professor Doofus couldn’t show up? I don’t care if he had a raging case of scabies if I have to see Hope Mikaelson in our radius again-”

“You’ll what,” Penelope started, making her way around the desk to Lizzie and her twin. “Lizzie? Make her life a living hell? Insult her with more harsh digs?” She pouted teasingly. There was one thing Lizzie Saltzman hated and that was competition, where she could actually lose. 

“Lizzie, lets just go.” Josie quickly chimed in, grabbing hold of her sisters arm with cautious care.

“No Jo, let me do the honours.” She yanked her arm out of Josie’s grip with about as much care as you’d show a dirty rat or poisonous snake. Josie’s face showed immediate pain, but Lizzie was too focused on her competition to care. “And what gave you the guts to finally speak up? I thought your vocal cords were ripped out or you’d swallowed your tongue. What with the rumours and all..” The blondes mouth quirked up at the corner, obviously thinking she’d hit a nerve. 

“You must think you’re so smart, right?” Penelope regarded, her expression taking on the same smug look Lizzie’s had just shown but without the insecurity. “I’ve heard rumours before. I’ve also heard facts. Only the weak make up rumours to disperse of their superior. I, on the other hand, have better ways to belittle my inferiors.” 

Lizzie was stunned, but it wasn’t going to be long before she completely lost her cool. And Josie knew that. She grabbed onto her sisters hand and tugged her away from the small brunette. “Lizzie, lets go..” she muttered, casting her own accusatory glance over her shoulder towards Penelope as she headed out of the classroom. 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀───── ⋆⋅⋅⋆ ─────

“I cant believe her!” Lizzie screamed, her hands in her hair, pacing. “She thinks she’s so special with her designer bags and her tacky extensions-”

Josie bustled about like a lost puppy, searching their bedroom for any kind of materialistic comforter for her sister. She had already tried giving her water or offering to make her a sandwich, both offers rejected and declined. “Those are extensions?” Josie added, without thinking.

“Not helping, Jo.” Lizzie grumbled, finally sitting herself on the end of her bed. They both had their sides of the room, Lizzie’s all blues and golden trophies. Josie’s all hot pinks and stuffed bears. 

“Sorry.” Josie sat herself next to her sister, staring at her with concern. She had calmed down but she knew that this was the calm before a potentially very long storm. Josie being born a few minutes before Lizzie always meant that she felt like the responsible caretaker. She was happy to be. “Want to play scrabble or monopoly?” When Lizzie didn’t respond with a grin, she knew what she wanted. “Fine,” Josie teased with a sigh. “Hot or not?” To this Lizzie beamed. 

“Ok but first, let me get the snacks.” Josie got up from her place on the bed and smiled reassuringly at her sister. “So we can hot or not the snacks at this school.” She joked, but Lizzie still didn’t budge. 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀───── ⋆⋅⋅⋆ ─────

Heading into the Salvatore kitchen was all sterile and cold, she shivered. The school day was over which meant all the kids usually left the halls and headed upstairs to their dorms. Except for one it seemed, who must’ve been extra peckish. 

“Did the brat get over her mental break yet?” Penelope was sat on the hardwood table, one leg crossed over another. Always elegant. Never a flaw in sight. 

At first she had startled Josie, her hand on the freezer door, she composed herself with a deep breath. And turned around. “I get that you’re new here, but don’t talk to my sister like that again.” 

This was new, Penelope noted. A crack in the always demure and polite twin, she liked this Josie. “She had it coming.” Penelope hopped down from the table, smoothing out her skirt, her gaze always penetrating. “Somebody needed to knock her down a few pegs. Don’t you think?” Her eyebrows twitched upwards, approaching slowly.

Josie swallowed hard, her mouth becoming dry the closer Penelope got. She had heard whispers about her powers, about her family, about her wealth. She was more than just a witch, she had meaning and a status outside of the supernatural. “I-I don’t know what you mean..”

“Sure you do.” The clicks of her heels hit the floor, closer and closer. Josie’s back hitting the refrigerator door lightly. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. About teaching her a lesson, I saw the way she treated you.” Her voice got quieter the closer she got. “She’s holding you back, Jo.” She was using that patronising tone again, the one she used with Lizzie. But somehow softer. She was inches away from her face now, tucking a strand of Josie’s hair behind her ear. “Let me know when you wanna do something about that.” She whispered, steeling herself once more as she stepped back and swiftly left the room. 

Leaving Josie with winded breath and no snacks.


	2. tough/victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading the first snippet it keeps me motivated to keep writing its what i enjoy and love even more now

“Lord give me strength.” Lizzie rolled her eyes, sitting in her usual seat up front. Her legs pulled in tight, her back straight but all signs pointed to insecurity shielded by her usual coldness. 

Josie shuffled behind Lizzie’s chair to get to her own seat, getting too close to comfort with Penelope Park behind her. After last nights events she was tossing and turning over evil witches with plans of seduction. “Liz..” Josie warned, not wanting her sister to start another unwarranted attack. Whether it was Penelope or Hope Mikaelson or just another fateful victim. 

Penelope tapped the end of her pen against her notebook, thinking of what to sketch next as she shaded in the blank spaces. 

“Penelope, right?” A voice sounded from just to the right of her, sitting in the chair was Hope Mikaelson. A smaller-than-imagined redhead with a bright smile. 

“The one and only.” Penelope noted how inviting Hope seemed, when you thought of the most powerful creature on earth she wasn’t the first image that came to mind. 

“Word on the streets you’re the new victim of Queen Mean’s verbal abuse.” Hope raised her brows, her gaze directed to the back of Lizzie Saltzman. 

“Or so it seems.” Penelope shrugged nonchalantly, her gaze redirected to the twin next to her though. “But I have bigger fish to fry than high school bullies.” Her gaze went back to her notebook which was filled with sketches, not notes.

“You do realise this isn’t art class?” Hope added softly, taking it upon herself to snoop on the various drawings. “I do like this one.” She pointed to the sketch of a dark symbol made up of circles and shapes and numbers. 

Penelope shut her book, making Hope jump slightly. She swallowed hard, taking a quick breather and returning to explain her discomfort. “Sorry, migraines.” She saw Hope’s expression, and she didn’t look convinced. Shit.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀───── ⋆⋅⋅⋆ ─────

Josie thought about all the ways she could help Lizzie, all the time. Nothing was more important to her. Sometimes it seemed like that’s all there was. That she had no true real life and it was all Lizzie. It always would be. When Lizzie wanted a dollhouse at 9, she got one. When Lizzie wanted a boy, she got one. When Lizzie wanted to win, she won. Josie never asked for anything. So she never received.

“Boring.” Penelope remarked as she sat on the chair opposite Josie, the library a quiet haven until she arrived. 

“What are you doing here?” Josie hissed under her breath, reminding Penelope to keep her voice down. She shut her book closed, which she wasn’t reading in the first place. Just thinking. 

“Is the library not a public space?” She crossed one leg over the other, as always. She still wasn’t as quiet as Josie, but she had toned it down a notch. That much she could respect. 

“I meant, here.” She whispered, her brows raised, indicating herself. “Next to me.” 

“Is the new kid not allowed to make friends?” She answered every question with a question, incredibly frustrating. “Jeez, tough crowd.” She flicked open a random book, probably just to blend in so she didn’t get thrown out. 

This thought had never occurred to Josie. Nobody wanted to be friends with Josie. “Now why would you want that?” Everything seemed awfully played out, like she had some ulterior motive. She eyed Penelope, the way she flicked through pages of the book by licking her finger and turning delicately. 

“Who knows.” She raised her perfect brows, flicking the page. She definitely wasn’t reading. “I like a challenge.” She glanced up at Josie, noticing her hands balled up nervously. “And you seem tough. If I’m going to talk to anyone here it might as well be you.” It cost Penelope greatly to compliment anyone, she regretted it immediately. 

Josie felt her chest seize up, her breath catch in her throat. There was something about Penelope Park that she couldn’t explain, something altogether different. Tough wasn’t a word she would call herself, ever. But Penelope had. 

“Ugh, stop the pity parade.” Lizzie’s voice rang through the library, breaking the silence and Josie’s moment of bliss. She broke out of it and stood up, almost panicked. “What is going on here, Jo? Did this psycho abduct you?” 

“Lizzie-” Josie broke off, unsure on how to answer her sister purely because she didn’t want to hurt or upset her. But also didn’t want to start another fight where Lizzie could get upset or hurt. “No-” 

“I just thought she could use a little talking to.” Penelope eyed Josie, then quickly reverted back to her sister. “After all, I don’t let just anyone talk to me like I’m dog food. It would be too easy to go after you, so who better to victimise than Josie Saltzman?” This one stung Josie, even though she knew this was a protection act. For whatever reason. 

“You stay away from Jo, you hear me?” This sounded worried from her sister, it was so strange to hear her actually show concern for someone other than herself. Josie stared at Lizzie with confusion. She held onto her sisters arm. 

“Your wish is my command.” Penelope held her hands up in surrender and stepped back with a smirk. Her last glance going back to Josie where she had to stare into her gorgeous green eyes until she turned around and walked away. Once again. 

Josie let out a long breath as Lizzie let herself untense and relax, the space where Penelope had sat was left with a note. Folded up into a neat square. Titled ‘J x’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was so short if it keeps getting attention i will love to continue


	3. fade into you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for all the kind words i cant explain how fun it is to write a universe for these characters that i love and getting to choose their story and having others enjoy it as well

Josie bustled into hers and Lizzie’s bedroom, the note stuck hurriedly into her skirt pocket. Her breath heaved from the great escape she’d had to make from Lizzie. The last thing she wanted was for her twin to notice the note her nemesis had written for her. Josie looked back and forth, from the door to the window to make sure her sister wasn’t entering before fishing out the paper. 

The note was clearly written for her. The ‘J’ in question so intricate and delicately placed, no one other than Penelope Park could’ve made a letter so perfect. She opened the square piece of paper to make a rectangle and studied the text written. 

‘Josie, or should I say Jo?  
Since your lovely sister is so against me I figured we would be doomed to part before I got a good word in. Always one step ahead. That’s a good quality in a friend, don’t you think? Smart. Interested yet? Didn’t think so. How about if I told you I had connections who could help you out with your little twin problem? Interested yet? Thought so.  
Call me. And if by call I mean ring by my dorm. I mean ring by my dorm.’

__

Josie read twice. Thrice. First to collect all the information she needed. Secondly to study Penelope’s writing, she had perfect penmanship with her own personal flourish. She didn’t even need to sign it off with her name. It was clearly Penelope. Thirdly, to contemplate what dorm room Penelope Park stayed in. 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀───── ⋆⋅⋅⋆ ─────

“Ugh,” MG flopped down on the bed, turning his head to glance at Penelope. Who had just become his roommate this week but he liked her. She was fun. In a way only MG could fully understand or enjoy. “It’s been a long day Peez. Too long.” 

“Tell me about it.” Penelope was flicking through her phone, for all MG knew she could be swiping left or right on tinder or texting really badly. Penelope liked MG, usually girls weren’t supposed to share a room with boys but nobody suspected Milton Greasley to get any action. Especially with Penelope Park. “Don’t tell me your stress is about that bitch Lizzie Saltzman.” She placed her phone down and leant up on her elbow. 

“What? No..” MG stammered, looking anywhere but at Penelope. Bluffing. 

“So what then? Really bad homework? Really bad grades? Or just a really bad case of whipped?” Penelope raised her brows, now sitting up herself.

“Listen, Peez. No ill will towards you or anything but I can’t help falling for her.” Penelope let out a deep breath at this and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure, she’s mean. But so are you.” At this, Penelope shot him daggers. “Not what I meant.” MG sighed, regretting having spoken. 

“But I’m not like that, Milton. I’m not unbearably toxic for no reason.” Penelope felt herself giving up, all anybody saw her as was evil. It didn’t matter if she sat down and said nothing. Because she was powerful and stood up for herself, that meant she could only ever be cruel. If she was a man she knew this would be a different conversation. 

“You don’t understand,” MG was struggling to regain his point. He hadn’t meant it that way. But it had come out that way. “You haven’t been here long, Lizzie she’s-” A knock sounded at the door.

They both turned to look, a soft and rhythmic tone to the knock. Penelope knew exactly who this was. She glanced at MG and regained her composure. “We’ll talk about this later.” She shot up and walked to the door, turning the knob without a single thought. “Well if it isn’t twin number two.” 

“I was number one actually-” Josie began, looking through the limited door space at a defeated MG on the bed. 

“Not the point..” Penelope managed an overly sarcastic grin and noticed Josie was looking elsewhere. “Ah yes, I hadn’t realised we’d have an audience.” She opened the door for Josie to come in, and enter she did. 

MG waved silently in greeting to Josie, as she took a seat next to him. They seemed already well acquainted. “Milton, if you wouldn’t mind leaving us.” She shot him a look which said ‘you owe me one’ and he got up without question. 

“Bye MG.” Josie called innocently as he opened the door and left with a polite smile. “What did you do to him?” It was Josie’s turn to shoot daggers, always Penelope's fault. 

“Oh relax.” Penelope rolled her eyes, sitting on the bed next to her, one leg underneath the other. “Nothing I haven’t done a million times.” If they wanted her to be cruel, she could play the role they expected. 

Josie glared at her, but her mind quickly went back to the note. “What did you mean by twin problem?” 

“Oh right, that.” She hadn’t forgotten but she had hoped that somebody would visit her for more than just information. She didn’t know why. “Lizzie. She’s overbearing, childish, obsessive and selfish. I’ve seen the way she mocks you, talks down to you.. how hurtful it seems. The problem is her.” She lied, she glanced at the notebook on the dressing table. 

“That’s it? You wrote me a pretentious handwritten note, made me search high and low for your dorm and that’s it? You brought me here to tell me how horrible my sister is?” Josie scoffed, gathering her bag already. 

“Maybe I just wanted an excuse.” Penelope began, not looking at Josie. Still staring hazily at her notebook, then at the floor. 

“What?” Josie said softly, but her gaze didn’t soften. She did drop her bag back down though. 

“You heard me.” She glanced at Josie, looking back at her own hands. “Maybe I wanted an excuse. An excuse to get you here. To make you search high and low for me. To see if you cared enough. You didn’t though, you only came here for some.. ulterior motive.” Penelope blinked rapidly, chuckling breathlessly. 

Josie didn’t know what to say. She felt guilt well up inside her, she had come here for Lizzie but she thought that was the whole point. She shook her head, speechless. Unsure on what to say to this almost stranger. 

“But what does it matter? Right?” Penelope grinned, but it was back to that front. It was obvious the real Penelope wasn’t this snarky bitchy character Lizzie wanted her to be. Maybe she had her all wrong. 

“No,” Josie began, her heart racing. Her eyes all doe-like and concerned. Josie Saltzman was like a delicate sweet bambi, it was endearing. “It matters.” She couldn’t hurt a fly. She wouldn’t. Penelope felt guilt also well into her soul. 

Then she felt Josie’s hand slowly place on top of her own, warm and tentative. Like she was scared of the reaction. They sat there like that for a while. With Josie staring at Penelope and Penelope thinking of all the ways this could go terribly horribly wrong. 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀───── ⋆⋅⋅⋆ ─────

“And I’m going-” Lizzie began when she walked into the Salvatore kitchen, looking for Josie but finding none other than Hope Mikaelson scouring the cupboards. 

“No, Lizzie..” Hope began, walking towards her. With great reluctance Lizzie stopped in her tracks, cursing her curiosity. 

“What could you possibly want?” Lizzie swivelled around, a lot taller than her opponent. 

“I don’t want anything.” Hope clarified, trying her best to not lose her temper. But Hope didn’t let many things bother her. They usually didn’t. “I want to talk.”

“I’ve tried talking to you. On more than one occasion. You don’t want anything to do with me. And I want nothing from you.” Lizzie managed, her gaze still hooked on the tribrid. This was the most they had spoken casually. 

“But now I do.” She moved closer to the blonde, noticing how Lizzie flinched visibly. Like she was disgusted by her. “Listen, I feel bad for not making the effort with you. But is all this really necessary? The name calling? The hate towards Penelope Park?” 

“What does that have to do with you? You and your self righteousness. News flash Hope, not everything’s about you. Just leave me and my sister be and maybe I’ll reconsider calling you a trollop next time.” Lizzie began to turn and walk away when she felt a small hand grab hold of hers. 

“Wait-” Hope pulled her back, her gaze almost desperate. Like she wanted this feud to be over. But all Lizzie felt was the searing feeling of her hand on hers. It felt wrong, too wrong. Like she was forcing her mind to believe it was. 

“Get off of me!” She yanked her hand free, disgust marred her face. Stepping back and turning as fast as she could, trying to keep herself together as she fought back tears on her way back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i love these angsty babies and threw some hizzie crumbs in there since this fic has been mostly posie based but this was by far my fav chapter to write yet and if u guys still read and enjoy i will happily continue


	4. awful things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for keeping with me and this story and the kind words keep me excited and happy to continue <3

Josie didn’t have much in the way of friends. There was MG and Lizzie.. and then it was a dead end. She told herself she could be friends with someone else, away from her twin. Surely Lizzie would be happy for her, going out and getting a life away from her. The reality was probably far from these lies Josie was telling herself. She picked at her breakfast with the end of her fork, frowning. 

“Something wrong honey?” Their mom, Caroline, queried from the other side of the kitchen. Making coffee while busily tackling business calls. She never actually knew what her mother was doing, but it seemed awfully important. 

“No..” Josie grumbled, poking at the unappetising palate of pancakes. She usually adored any type of sugary breakfast food but not today. Not when she had more pressing issues in mind. The issue of a certain raven haired witch with crystal green eyes. 

“She’s being overdramatic,” Lizzie stated matter-of-factly. A forkful of pancakes entering her mouth. “She lost her bag last night. She thinks a werewolf got hold of it and chewed it down or ripped it up, I don’t know, whatever werewolves do.” She spoke with her mouth full, waving the fork around in midair. “She didn’t get back until god knows when, searching for it. Come to think of it.. could’ve been a conniving little tribrid.” Another forkful entered Lizzie’s open mouth. 

“What?” Caroline whirled around, trying to digest whatever information she could salvage through Lizzie’s full opened mouth explanations. “Is this true?” She glanced at Josie, her phone in one hand, coffee in the other. “God, Jo, could you not have warned me? Now I’ve gotta organise new textbooks for you as well as- well, work.”

Josie and Lizzie exchanged a look from across the table. One said ‘sorry’ and the other said ‘thanks a lot’. 

“And Lizzie what have I told you about table manners? Mouth closed when eating.” Caroline was rummaging through her bag for something. “Also, I doubt that poor Mikaelson girl has anything to do with the case of the missing school bag.” 

Lizzie clenched her jaw at this, her expression disheartening but Caroline wasn’t there to notice. She was still rummaging, then her phone rang and she answered with an apologetic glance to the girls. Like she had been paying attention before. 

Josie forced a small encouraging smile for Lizzie but she didn’t return it. She just stared at her pancakes and stuck her fork down, clearly her appetite lost. “It’s gonna take me at least a month to burn off those calories anyway..” Josie’s heart sank. 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀───── ⋆⋅⋅⋆ ─────

“MG!” Josie called from the hallway, her heels clacking clumsily against the floor could be heard from a mile away. It was a Saturday which meant all kids could go stay with family and have their freedom for a day or two, if not they had the choice of staying here. Some didn’t have a choice. 

“Hey, Jo. What’s up?” He turned around easily, with a carefree smile. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, clearly having come out of the shower. 

“I wanted to talk. About last night.” Josie began, she was already feeling guilty about the whole exchange. 

“Oh yeah.” MG said in realisation, like he had only just remembered the events of last night. “How _did_ that go? I meant to ask Peez but she was surprisingly quiet when I got back-”

Josie’s brows were furrowed in confusion. Peez? She hadn’t realised they would be so close. Penelope and MG? They seemed like the least likely allies. “No. I– no. I meant to apologise. I’ll make sure to warn you next time I go around to see her, if there is a next time. I don’t know..” 

MG was still grinning, like a chesire cat. He saw through Josie better than anyone. She hoped it wasn’t obvious that the topic of Penelope Park made her nervous. She let her fingers graze over her palm, as if remembering something. “Sure. No problem.” He placed his hand supportively on her shoulder. “Don’t sweat it, J.” Bringing her in for a quick and tight hug before leaving. 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀───── ⋆⋅⋅⋆ ─────

“Look who it is,” Penelope mused, her back against the gym wall with her high heeled foot firmly planted on the wall behind her. She tilted her head to the side, observing the brunette in front of her. “Any luck with bitchy barbie yet?” 

Josie started at the tone of Penelope’s voice, she had only entered the gym to collect all the mats that had been left behind after Fridays final lesson. She swung around, her arms entwining around her chest, almost shielding herself from something unseen. “No,” she forced out, glancing around hesitantly, her gaze finding the floor only. “And I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t insult her.” 

“Yeah, yeah..” Penelope drawled, rolling her green eyes as she kicked herself gently away from the wall. “Are we going to continue pretending like you only have one dull infinitely dependent layer?” 

“Dull?” Josie scoffed, but it was clear she wasn’t as offended as she should be. She kept pushing down the feeling and weight of Penelope’s words, they were too harsh a truth for her to face yet. “And what about you then?” Penelope was now circling her, like prey. She could only think of ways to retort back, not settling on those deep nasty character observations she was so sure of. “Your _infinitely dull_ layer.” 

Penelope just stifled a laugh, pausing in front of Josie. “I’m sure you’ll find there’s nothing infinitely dull about me.” But in those eyes she saw the slightest bit of hesitation, like she forced herself to believe what she was saying. This made Josie feel a lot more comfortable, less nervous. Maybe they had more in common than she thought. “What?” Penelope questioned when she noticed Josie’s posture loosen, her arms coming down from her chest. 

“Nothing.” Josie shook her head, their closeness becoming apparent in the thick silence. She took an obvious shaky breath and stood back, it felt too close. Like she was becoming more accustomed to Penelope Park and her psychological assessments and it felt wrong. 

“I get it.” Penelope pursed her lips together, their night together last night had been a simple fluke. She couldn’t maintain a friendship, she was too far removed. It was for the best. “I’ll stop trying.” She turned around without preamble, trudging towards the gym doors. 

Josie was shocked, perhaps she shouldn’t have been. She practically shoved Penelope out of those double doors herself, but she hadn’t expected her to be so hurt by her simply moving a step away. She thought of Penelope as this inhumane monster, why? Because Lizzie told her she was? “Wait–” she stepped forward, gripping her wrist before she could go any further. 

Penelope paused, swinging herself around and looking at the hand that gripped her. She was sure it was just her wrist getting caught on something, but no, she had stopped her. It was only now she noticed how tall precious Josie Saltzman was. Who would’ve thought. She reluctantly tugged out of her grip, glancing away. Suddenly feeling very small. Figuratively and literally. “Why? You already have an idea of me, you’ve already decided. You’ll just keep pushing and pushing until the only friend you have is a bitter and insecure sibling. Trust me you’ll need more than that to truly survive.” She pushed that thought deep down, she was already letting her emotions overtake her. This was why she didn’t have friends. 

That’s when Penelope let this silly idea of friendship, companionship and connection go. Trying any more with this girl was going to get her hurt, and she always vowed to protect herself above all. “See you in class.” She muttered under her breath, leaving Josie behind for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels like a really bad chapter tbh but i’m hoping this is just me i’ll keep trying to update and not feel so repetitive. i’m just trying to make the story angst but also slowburn and give justice to what i truly believe posie was like before they broke up and not screw it up but i’ll be making a big step past this chapter promise thank u


	5. new beginnings

Fist hitting target, foot hitting target, a lap and back to the punching bag on repeat. Gym usually went this way. Not in any ordinary school but at the Salvatore school you had to be ready for any oncoming attack or even a war. Josie was sweating, shaking herself off and trying again. 

“Damn Saltzman,” The voice came from next to her. Hope Mikaelson. “You have some incredible stamina.” 

Josie hit the punching bag. She had to be careful, she had to walk on eggshells around every girl that her sister didn’t like it seemed. “Well, so do you.” She kicked her leg up so her foot hit the target on the punching bag. 

“Yeah but it’s different when you’re born with superhuman abilities that make you stronger. You really work for it.” She had her hands on her hips, her chest heaving from her drills. 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” She never usually spoke like this to someone who had done no harm. She doubled the kicks and punches, adding some ducking techniques. She felt like letting off steam. 

“My bad.” Hope pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side. She supposed keeping her at arms length was her plan. “I just mean.. you’re good.” At this, she walked away to run a lap around the gym with the other werewolves. 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀━━━━━━━━

Josie wrapped the towel around her, under her arms and tucked in at the front. She padded out and found the first mirror, fluffing up her wet hair and taking a brush to it. 

She heard another shower door shut behind her, her brows furrowed and turned around over her shoulder. She thought she was alone. It was late and normally she specified the time to make sure she could peacefully shower without feeling watched.

A few footsteps and there she was. Penelope. After their last conversation she hadn’t seen her in such close proximity. She quickly turned back around and brushed through her hair, looking at her through the mirror.

Penelope felt her heart sink to her stomach. She hadn’t planned on seeing her without something to distract her. She put her typical wall and facade on, straightening her posture and not even acknowledging her as she walked to another mirror out of sight.

Josie felt foolish. She put the brush down and stared at her reflection. Why did she even care about it? She had wanted her to go away. She was sure of it.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀━━━━━━━━

“Here’s the thing,” a door creaked shut behind her, folding her arms using a stance that was almost comedic for a girl that short. “I haven’t had any fun in this place since I arrived.”

“Thanks, P.” MG was perched on the bed, having put down his comic in favour of his roommates intrusion. 

Penelope scoffed, slightly rolling her eyes as she sat on the bed near where his feet were rested. “Not like that. I meant..” she moved her shoulders as if she was contemplating something out of reach. “party-wise.” 

MG stifled a chuckle, going back to browsing his comic absentmindedly. “Yeah, well that makes sense. What makes you think alcohol induced partying is happening on a campus for supernatural welfare.” 

“You’re meaning to tell me not a single boneheaded creature here has tried to throw a party? Not one?” Penelope almost felt let down. She had more faith in her lesser counterparts. 

“Not one.” MG raised his brows and clucked his tongue, turning the page.

Penelope began to smile, which soon turned into a smirk. She moved her body so she was facing the opposing wall, her eyes scheming, humming softly. 

MG soon took wind of Penelope’s too-cheery tune. His expression taking on a more alarmed wide eyed stare, his comic forgotten. “No.” He immediately opposed. 

“Let’s make history.” 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀━━━━━━━━

Getting a party started at Salvatore was proving harder than expected. MG had tried to warn her of the many things that could and would go wrong. Music too loud, not enough space, nowhere and no way to get booze. It wasn’t easy, but she wasn’t a quitter. 

“Jed?” She called to a taller male, who had also been wandering the halls for whatever reason. “It is Jed right? If it isn’t, then it is now.” 

He stopped in his tracks, turning his body round to face the little lady who looked like she had a lot of bite. “Yeah?” He inquired curiously.

“I need help.” She tilted her head to the side, her tone shifting to a more seductive higher note. “Alcohol. And lots of it.” 

“Yeah?” He approached her, her eyes never strayed away. She retained her composure. “I can make it happen.” 

“Great. Just make sure it’s with me by eight sharp.” She began to turn and walk away when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her. It burned to the touch, she tried not to think about who’s hand had been there last. 

“Just make sure not to invite Lizzie Saltzman. She freaks me out. Big time.” He had the face of a man who was on the run.

“Not that it bothers me but what makes you think she won’t find out? She’s the eyes and ears of this place. No way is she missing the first vodka themed twilight fest.” 

“Shit. At least give it a try. Because if I don’t show up then most of the football team won’t turn up either. Just please try and keep her at arms length. I cant get with Alyssa Chang if I have crazy barbie in my ear all night.” 

“Fine. I’ll do my best. Just bring the dancing juice.” 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀━━━━━━━━

Music was pumping and filling the halls, starting from B-26 all the way to B-48. She had found a way to keep the noise at a minimum, maximising all rooms to their own separate party areas. It had regarded quite a bit of persuasion and teamwork, and she wasn’t fond of the latter. Word had spread like wildfire once Jed had secured the alcohol. It was typical of hormonal teenagers to want to rebel, she had expected a full house.

The real reason for this get together wasn’t here. She kept her hands on the cup she cradled, her fingers drumming on the plastic. She wandered into every room aimlessly every so often, hoping to find a tall framed gazelle either perched on a windowsill or dipping her finger into a vodka coke to test the severity of it.

Until she heard galloping harmonious steps towards her, she felt her presence before she could open her over privileged mouth. She tightened her jaw, aggravated. She turned around and faced Lizzie Saltzman, of course with Josie a step behind. 

“Glad you could make it. Now go.” Penelope plastered on the fakest smile she could muster. Her gaze going between the blonde and her sister once too quickly. 

“I’m sorry, I must’ve got it wrong. This isn’t a party this is just Penelope’s monthly hook up orgy.” Lizzie sneered, shouldering past her almost into the room where Jed was happily getting along with Alyssa Chang. Penelope protruded in front of her, her arms guarding either side of the door frame. 

“Very funny. See, the thing is, I have a set list of guests allowed, and you don’t seem to be on that list. I could mentally check but I know you’re not on there.” 

“You are such a loser. Let me in, Park.” She tried to budge her way past, but Penelope was comically trying to block her view as well as keeping her out. She couldn’t think of anything worse than a Lizzie induced breakdown raining on her parade. She had to admit, Josie watching was a big distraction. 

“God, you are ridiculous.” When Lizzie pulled back from the struggle her perfect hair had been tussled and her dress strap had partially fallen down her shoulder. She readjusted herself and glared. “Just give me a second to regather my strength. And a quick touch-up.” She casually stormed off with her purse under her arm, obviously to the bathroom to fix whatever lipstick she had smudged. 

Penelope was surprised Josie stayed. Not following her sister after a physical affair seemed not like her, but just like her in a way Penelope could feel rather than sense. She didn’t look at her while Josie seemed to be on the fence of saying something or not saying anything at all.

“I’m sorry.” She stammered out, her arms folded underneath the yellow slip dress she had on. “I want you to know that. I’ve acted unfairly.” 

“I don’t want an apology from you.” Penelope leans against the right doorframe, her back pressed against it as the music fades in the background. “I want you to reclaim some backbone. Stop apologising for stuff. Altogether.” She took a sip from her cup. “Just tell me to go fuck myself, then I’ll feel better.” 

A smile appeared on Jo’s lips and this sent tingles up her spine but the reason was unknown yet. She couldn’t help but smile back and exchange a giggle or two. Something about body tackling with Lizzie Saltzman was getting to her funny bone. 

“I’m going to get another drink.” She removed herself from her position against the door and was about to head into the room.

“Can I come?” Josie stepped forward, her innocent wide eyes speaking words she knew meant she was done being codependent and good. She was at least going to try. 

She followed her into the crowd.


End file.
